


gøød fëëls bād, bād fëëls gøød

by fairy_myeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel Corruption, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, M/M, chanyeol is a devil, lewd baekhyun, like.... REALLY OBLIVIOUS, very oblivious baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon
Summary: To protect the world, Lucifer got put into eternal sleep. Baekhyun, an angel, finds the sleeping Demon and can't resist the temptation to revive him, a deep wanting inside of him to get corrupted by the devil. And Chanyeol, of course, grants him his wish.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 22
Kudos: 467





	gøød fëëls bād, bād fëëls gøød

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is another tweetfic from my twitter @/fckyeahbaeksoo that I am dumping here! It's pretty much porn like always so it's the usual drill. be prepared for a VERY oblivious and innocent baekhyun... and this is pretty much x-exo chanyeol and that white haired baby boy baekhyun airport look we got blessed with recently. enjoy!
> 
> PS: this will have a second chapter! just be patient for that >.<

God created angels as a gift to the world. Made to be helping and standing by humans, guarding them and helping them to find they right path. They were precious and pure. Carrying out god’s mission. 

A certain little angel under the name of Baekhyun was always said to be among the purest of them all. Age was nothing in the world that was heaven, but he was still considered young, not a full angel but a mere apprentice in the art that was being one of god’s goodhearted servants. 

An angel had many duties, helping the helpless, giving advice, rewarding the good and trying to convert the bad. To be able to do this, an angel had to go trough many tasks to acquire all kinds of skills and mental abilities. One of them was to stay away from sin, to stay away from temptation towards the bad and sinful - the evil. Baekhyun was already expected to excel in this, for the pretty little boy way the purest of them all. Never a bad thought about anything and anyone, always one to give and to help. Even among the more cheeky angels that were playful and would sometimes go so far as to joke about indecent things, he remained oblivious and innocent. Like no form of sin could ever reach him.  
The little angel called Baekhyun was almost done with his education that would later give him the full title of an angel, only a few tasks left and resisting sin was his current duty. It was a normal procedure, really. Baekhyun didn’t worry at all, for the little babe never had any longings towards the dark side of evil, or sin, as it was called. He knew some angels struggled, but his soul was as pure as his little wings that sat atop his shoulderblades. 

The test was a common thing, every angel in the making would be faced with temptation and needed to resist. Only the angel itself was aware of what was happening, although he could not control where faith would bring him. No one saw and no one could chase him to influence or spy on him. The outcome of their trial would be easily visible once the angel was back in heaven. Their wings would be tainted if they had struggled or, god forbid, gave in to their temptation. An angel could handle a faint grey tone on their wings, he would be frown up to by other angels and would get lesser tasks but they were redeemable. If an angel’s wings came back black, they would not be allowed inside heaven anymore. But that was rare, angels were born pure, god created them as almost flawless creature, this was actually an artificial crack in their creation that was there on purpose, so angel’s learned and understood the human nature more and thus could act more accordingly and effectively. 

Baekhyun knew that there used to be times where black wings were more common. It was the creation of Lucifer, that had manipulated some of god’s creation so that they would follow his orders and spy on god, once their wings turned black they would fall into the depths of hell where he could get his needed information from them. The little angel thought of it to be cruel, for he couldn’t understand the motivation for sins. What a blessing god had prevailed Lucifer and shut down the sinister place that was hell. From what was handed and spoken about, god had put him into an eternal sleep hundred of hundred years ago, his power not strong enough to annihilate the devil. Still, he was successful, freeing both the earth and heaven from the torment that Lucifer tried to bring onto him. It was not known where the god of hell was and where his physical body was and no one should find out.

No one but Baekhyun. The little babe found himself inside a dark cave, not knowing how he got there, but he immediately knew that his trial had begun. The angel looked around, it was a strange place, he was not used to the darkness and the strange red lights that seemed to emerge out of nowhere. He only knew heaven so far, a place so light and radiant he didn’t stand out with his white robe. But now the white fabric against his pale and supple flesh seemed like a lightsource on its own. He shifted around for a few moments, following the passage that suddenly opened up for him, a thin corridor that barely accommodated him. Baekhyun grabbed the hem of his robe with his dainty little fingers, afraid it would get in the way or some strange force would make him stumble. He lifted it up, the light fabric creasing around his thighs, his milky white legs now on display, for no one really to see, or so he thought. His feet bare and the curve of his hips and ass visible with how he had bundled his long dress up, the angel oblivious to how revealing he seemed like this. No one should be here, right? 

Except there was. 

The further he went into the cave, or the hallway, whatever you want to call it, Baekhyun felt the temperature rising. It was not too uncomfortable, but he felt a thin film of sweat forming on his skin and he raised the robe some more, almost dangerously so, to protect his sensitive skin from the extra heat the shelter of the fabric provided. His mouth left a sound of relive as one of shoulder sleeves slid down his soft skin, for it felt much more colder and comfortable. If he didn’t know better, he would recognize it as a moan and be embarrassed, but Baekhyun remained oblivious and his head perked up once he noticed an opening that showed him the end of the corridor.

The heat was rising once again, but this time it came from the core of his body instead of from the outside. A small whimper once again left his beautiful plush lips right when he exited the hallways and entered whatever was at its end. His knees buckled a bit as he found himself inside an enormous carve, when looking up, he couldn’t see any kind of ceiling. He must be very very deep, somewhere he had never been to, for heaven was a place above the clouds. The red lights were inside this place too, coming from everywhere and nowhere. Baekhyun could not tell what exactly they were, but he saw that they were centering themselves at one point in what seemed to be the middle of the cave. Curiosity inside of the little angel grew, just like this hot feeling that spread inside of him. Robe still tightly tucked inside his hand and smooth legs on display up to where his most intimate part began, he made his way towards the /thing/ that was targeted by the red lights. Upon coming closer and closer, he noticed it was not something, but /someone/. A man, laying atop of what seemed like a raised platform that the ground had provided for him. He gasped, the surprise totally concealing the thought of covering himself up, protecting his body from those who can’t see him. But he didn’t, juicy legs still on display, curvy silhouette still visible and sweaty skin already starting to taint the fabric, making it sheer. Pink nipples peeking against it and his left shoulder bare of any layer to conceal the unmarked skin.  
He shuffled closer, as close as he could without stepping onto the platform and the man. For a short moment he looked into a face with eyes closed and light hair. He was disturbingly handsome, the little babe’s cheek’s flushing at the sight, heat rising. Every creature in heaven was said to be beautiful, ethereal even. But this man looked… different. His bone structure rather hard but soft, ears probably a little bit to big, but his expression was so dark, even in sleep. It was nothing like the pure little creature had ever seen before. He continued to observe the man, that he found to be a lot taller than himself. 

Baekhyun did not know about the anatomy of a body, he had learned to not look when he changing and only do the necessary sanitary steps to stay clean, so he had never laid his eyes upon what a human, or a supernatural body for that matter, provided. So he was surprised to find whatever creature he found to be wearing tight clothes that revealed the outline of what the wearer beared. In heaven, everyone was wearing soft and flowy white robes, concealing most of the skin. He had never seen shiny and tight clothes like what this person was wearing. His innocent eyes lingered over the creature, that seemed to be sleeping. He saw the massive bulge in his pants first and crooked his head in confusion, he had never seen something like this. The man’s legs were slightly spread and Baekhyun leaned into the platform, bare knee coming up against the hard material, finding that he could fit between the space of the man’s legs. Robe hiked up still, his plush thighs pressed against the dark and heavy boots the creature wore. Baekhyun licked his lips upon inspecting the bulge between those legs once more, the shiny fabric only made it that more enticing. Why, he did not know. 

He found himself shuffling closer, leaning into what he assumed was this man’s personal space, white fabric falling down once more, revealing sight to his pink nipples but the angel didn’t notice. Only noticed the strong, toned thighs, the flat stomach, the broad chest and whatever was that was so big between his legs. His dainty little finger’s came up from where he had positioned both hands on the ground of the platform, right where the man’s knees aligned but he hesitated in his movements. Head innocently crocked to the side, white strands falling into his soft face, he contemplated. Should he touch it? 

The elder angels always told them to explore their interest because that made them good and gave them a variety of skills and knowledge. However, they stressed that they should always be aware of risks and never stretch to far. Baekhyun bit his lip, thinking about those words some more. He wasn’t doing anything bad, right? He was just curious and it was normal to be curious. No one had ever denied him his curiosity but the angel didn’t know it was because all his interest had never been a threat to his status as an angel. They were always pure and honorable. So he had no understanding of what it was like to be drawn to sin. 

So the angel smiled, nodding cutely to himself and extended his hand once more, he was quite nervous, cheeks heating up and he felt weird things inside of him. But it felt good, maybe a bit needy, but so far nothing seemed wrong to the little tyke. The angel had small hands, he often got praised for their appearance, he had never seen the smooth skin against such a dark background. The shiny fabric felt different under his fingertips, his fingernails lightly scratching the material. The bulge couldn’t be covered by his hand at all, for them being way too small. He again crooked his head upon watching it intently, he couldn’t tell exactly, but he didn’t think that he would look like this if he would be scandalous enough to wear such clothing. He was much smaller than the sleeping man in every aspect.

What he touched was soft, but still sturdy in a way. Baekhyun wondered, little hands now moving around the bulge as to study it, not noticing how he squirmed around, his little thighs pressing together while he shifted. The fabric clung to his skin now and he blamed the hot temperature in the cave for this behavior, not noticing how there was a need inside of him, at the core of his body, the little thing to oblivious to it. It probably was the uncommon environment around him, right? He leaned down some more, until his face was right in front of what he touched. As a supernatural creation, he was more sensitive to smells and the closer he came to the man’s crotch, the more he loved the scent. Again, the little babe liked his lips as he was now stretched out on his legs and one hand in an obscene position over the body, fabric still hiked up on his legs and pooling down on his arms. 

Maybe he should take a look of what was inside? This time, he didn’t even think longer about it, for it didn’t seem like anything bad. It was hot inside here, right? Maybe that man was hot, too. He was only helping! So his little fingers came to the zipper of the pants, a bit confused because he had never seen this kind of clothing, but got the hang of it quickly, opening the shiny leather and was met with smooth and hard skin, the man’s dark shirt hiking up at his ministrations. Baekhyun blushed at the abs that were revealed but couldn’t ponder on it for too long because something large revealed itself. It was long and thick and he figured it was exactly what he had touched over the pants.  
The angel’s eyes went wide, a deeper blush now on his face and he pressed his legs together, something throbbing between his legs. He had that too, right? But this… was so much bigger. 

„Wow.“ He mumbled, licking his lips once again as he crooked his head while wrapping his dainty fingers around the girth and giggled. It looked so pretty and it smelled so good.  
He wondered if it would taste good too? It reminded him of one of the lollipops that he sometimes got as a reward. He was a good angel, right? So maybe this was a reward for him, too!  
Baekhyun leaned down more and his tongue peaked out, placing kittenish licks on the head. Totally oblivious to how his body started to feel different, for the taste was just so addicting! It was strong and musky and so different to everything he was used to. He opened his mouth to engulf the head into his little mouth, lips stretching so obscenely over it. Eyes lidded and cock heavy in his mouth, the small boy squirmed once more, little hole, that by now was only barely covered by his pretty angel robe, starting to ache and twitch. Started to /leak/, but the liquid mixed with the sheer film of sweat on his skin and he was too engrossed in sucking on his new found favorite thing to notice it. Or even notice how the little dick between his legs got hard too, stirring up at whatever the tyke was up to. He noticed how the thing in his mouth got harder and he found that he /loved/ that. Loved how the cock grew bigger in his little mouth as he suckled on hit, fingers naturally curling more around the length.  
He started drooling over the cock and shuddered, when he felt slick running down his thigh, momentarily drawing back from the slowly hardening organ in his mouth.

Baekhyun’s head shot up, cock slipping out of his mouth with a loud pop and he pressed his thighs together once more, feeling how wet he got down there. Totally oblivious to how he failed his testing, he reached behind himself, momentarily letting the man’s cock go but being impressed at a how it stood tall and strong by itself. Little fingers scooping up the substance and the little angel moaned loudly when the tips traced his little hole and he clenched, surprised for a minute because that had never happened. In a moment of rush, neediness, he pressed two of his fingers against the needy rim again, successfully sliding them inside and he released a surprised moan at the feeling.  
There was a slight pain but for the most part it…. felt good? 

Baekhyun had learned that sins would always harm you, so that couldn’t be a sin, right? The little angel probed some more at his little pussy, the slick making it easy to shove it deeper and it felt all kinds of /heaven/. The little babe got eager, moving his fingers quickly in and out, loving how he could stretch his insides, even scissoring the two fingers until he could push in a third one. He whimpered, face now pressed against the sleeping man’s thigh and somehow the sturdiness of it only managed to make him wetter and he got frustrated. His finger’s were slender and not long enough, but sometimes his fingertips grazed a point that felt even /better/. Soft little whimpers left the pretty lips, still dripping with drool and precum, although he did not know what that was, accompanied by frustrated whines because it was just not enough. At one point he pulled the fingers out with a pout present on his lips, for his own fingers could not provide the good feeling that he was about to chase. Just what should he do? Baekhyun contemplated, head shifting and as the big cock in front of him shoved himself into his view again, it all made sense. Of course! The little angel smiled. Not noticing the way his little wings started to change it’s color, fraying at the tips.

It all made sense to Baekhyun, so he didn’t even hesitate when he crawled towards the man’s lap until his pretty bubbly ass was hovering over the big cock presented to him. Little fingers wrapped itself around the thick girth and guided him towards his dripping pussy, the lick on his hand lubing the, already soaked in precum and drooled on, cock some more. The angel strangely felt no fear even if acknowledging the fact that his pussy was small and the cock so so /big/ that his mouth barely accommodated the flesh. So when he felt a stretch that was almost a bit /too/ painful, he was surprising and he whimpered, hand now coming up to his face as he slowly sat down onto the sleeping person’s lap. He found that the slight pain was actually sweet and felt good and it subsided quickly, leaving Baekhyun wanting more. It was definitely large enough to hit that spot he wanted to find.  
Slick soaked fingers shoved into his mouth and his other hand against the toned abdomen, he started to move his hips up and down a few times, trying to get used to the sensation. The little angel blushed at the wet sound his movements made but being filled up like that felt /so good/. Why was this not a thing in heaven? How could something that felt so good be bad in any way? Little whimpers escaped his lips and he closes his eyes and threw his head back, slightly sweaty white bangs falling back. If one was too look at him they would see rosy cheeks and hear those wonderful moans that he elicited, his little wings moving on his shoulders as he bounced at the fat cock. He loved how it would stretch him so wide, how it would send all kinds of sensations to his body, how it made his little cock incredibly harder. He felt it bouncing against his soft tummy but paid it no mind, to engrossed in the feeling of getting his little pussy stuffed like that.

But then large hands suddenly gripped his little hips and he shrieked, eyes tearing open immediately and, indeed, the person beneath him was moving. Baekhyun did not know what to do, the hands held him down on the cock with extra force and he winced at how it pierced through him so deliciously. He loved how he could not escape from it, for the hold was way too strong for the little babe. But there was still a bit fear, for the angel did not know what would happen now. All he could do was watch, fingers still pressed against his tongue, drool on his lips. It was almost slow motion when the upper body raised up on it’s own accord and he was suddenly face to face with those handsome features he had admired earlier, little hand now placed on the man’s chest. Only this time, the eyes were open. One eye a light shade of blue, the other one white, his faze pierced through the angel and he felt suddenly so small. He did not notice how it only made him wetter, being looked at like he was prey. 

„Well.“ He said, voice so fucking deep, Baekhyun had never heard anything like that, as he smirked, squeezing his hips once more.  
„What a pleasant way to wake up.“ A dark chuckle emerged from the strange man’s throat and the little thing in his lap did not know what to do. 

For Chanyeol it was never the question if he was ever going to wake up again, it was only when. He was no fool, he knew the risks of going against god himself and that there was the possibility to get put to sleep. God was an idiot, way too kind to kill him so he knew what would happen. So for the possibility of losing, one that actually became reality, he had made sure that he was always surrounded by trails of sin, no matter where his body was put. He only needed to wait for a pretty little creature of heaven to stumble across it and fall into his trap, to commit an act of sin which was needed to revive him. It took a few hundred years, but it actually happened. Not as he had planned, wit a cute little angel sitting atop of him, bouncing on his cock like it was his drug, but how could he complain about that? He observed the little thing, the way the angel looked at him with wide eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights, little finger shoved deep between those plush lips. His robe was doing a horrendous job at concealing the supple flesh, pink nipples erect, little dick pressed against his tummy and thick thighs wrapped around his waist. His little angel wings were white, almost shining brightly if not for the fact that he could see them greying at the edges and that pleased him greatly. He had to admit he was a bit pissed about losing his battle against god, but seeing one of his creatures corrupting himself so willingly was a satisfying thought.  
„How am I granted the pleasure of such a pretty little creature greeting me like that, huh?“ He asked, loving how the angel clenched around his cock, greatly turned on by his voice. He was a demon after all, owner of all sin and wasn’t this the greatest one of them all? An angel giving into temptation like this? 

His large hand ceased his grip around the pretty hips, and wandered up on the angel’s side, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips, thumb at one point pressed against a pink nipple, making the little angel whimper around his fingers. They halted at the little one’s head and this time his thumb pressed against the full cheeks. His powers were still intact, he noticed, as he roughly scanned the boy’s head for all kinds of information and memories. He didn’t need much though.  
„You seem so timid now, weren’t you happily bouncing on my cock a few moments ago, Baekhyun?“ He cockily said, Baekhyun gasping at the fact that he knew his name. 

„I-I… u…uhm..“ Baekhyun stuttered, not exactly sure what to say. All he could do was watch as the man’s hand wandered down from his temple to his shoulder, gloved hands with only the fingertips free exploring his skin and it gave him goosebumps despite the heat. The demongod tugged at the fabric that was merely dangling on Baekhyun’s arm.  
„I shouldn’t be rude though, little angel. You can call me Chanyeol.“ He said as he shoved the fabric down until it was only pooling around the pretty slim waist. The sight of those pretty fingers shove din the little mouth was adorable, but still he, almost gently, took the hand and pulled it out of the small mouth, delighted to see the string of spit connecting each other. He smirked.  
„I know your pretty little ass is already doing more than enough in welcoming me, but how about you let me hear your pretty voice?“ Chanyeol suggested, he shifted back a bit so he could get a better look at the angelic creature. Baekhyun just blushed more, squirming around in nervousness but couldn’t help but moan at the way the huge cock shifted inside of him.  
„Ch-chanyeol…“ The baby said, almost a bit to small in voice but Chanyeol loved it. Loved how his name sounded out of that pretty mouth.  
„Good boy.“ The devil praised, finally earning a cute little smile from the pretty thing. Oh? So he liked to be praised? 

„Since you already did so well at making yourself feel so heavenly.“ he chuckled at that term „Shall I reward you for that act?“ He offered and Baekhyun looked at him surprised. A reward? That sounded fantastic! He was so relived that the man wasn’t mad or anything, he did look very scary when he had seen him with his eyes open for the first time. But it was quite the opposite, Chanyeol seemed nice. So he nodded and Chanyeol tipped against the angel’s chin with his index finger.  
„Words, little angel.“ He coaxed and Baekhyun showed a little pout that was nothing but adorable, making the whole situation just that more obscene.  
„Y-yes… p-please, Chanyeol.“ 

Voice soft and blush deep, what else could the demon do than completely ravage this pretty thing? She he laid back once again on the platform, only this time he wasn’t sleeping. The little thing /squeaked/, not realizing what happened, only suddenly finding himself turned around, white robe completely shed and carelessly thrown to the ground. He shyly looked over his shoulder, felt large hand on his leaking ass and it almost felt scandalous with how his pretty pussy was right in front of Chanyeol’s face. He blinked curiously, not knowing what the stranger was up to. The devil gripped the globes with both of his hands, the hold tight, almost deliciously so. And then leaned in, licking a long stripe across the wet hole.  
It was already addicting, Chanyeol thought, he tasted so sweet. It’s been a fucking long time since the last corrupted an angel like this, obviously, but it he didn’t remember it was /that/ good. Maybe this one was special? Even more pure and innocent, he smirked against the little hole. That would change very soon. He looked up for a few seconds, his sight of view perfect for corruption because he saw the pretty dainty feathers slowly darken, edges already pitch black and he loved that. Baekhyun would look so pretty with his innocent face and little black wings, not even aware of the sin he committed. He could enter hell with him, maybe stay as oblivious as he was and he could slowly taint him, step by step. 

The little babe soon found himself whimpering as he sat on Lucifers’s face, listening to the obscene sounds of getting his small pussy fucked by a wet tongue. How could something feel so heavenly. Little hands now shamelessly pressing against the devil’s chest and abs, not thrusting his thighs to support himself like that.  
„M-more… p-plea-se.. y-yeollie…“ He cutely whimpered, little body shaking.

Chanyeol thought the nickname to be cute. Usually no one that would call him that would live longer than it took to say it but he figured the angel could be an exception.  
„Whatever you want, my little angel.“ Chanyeol breathily said against the pretty pink hole and the devil pushed a finger into the pussy, making Baekhyun jump on his face and he felt little fingers slightly digging into his abdomen. The angel already was overwhelmed, not knowing what happened with him, the coiling feeling in his lower region was getting more and more. What exactly was it? Joy, happiness? The word arousal wasn’t in his vocabulary so it didn’t came to mind as he even started to move his hips to ride the tongue and the, now two, fingers that shoved itself in and out of his wet hole. Slick leaking beside the digits, staining Lucifer’s mouth and chin and he loved every second of it. He tasted so sweet, almost like strawberries and he couldn’t stop tasting it. Almost didn’t care about the mewls and whimpers that got louder every second, only felt the little thing starting to shake and clench around his fingers even more. 

„I-….I….“ Baekhyun whimpered, not exactly knowing what he wanted to say because he didn’t know what was happening yet again. Only that it felt so good. Chanyeol, however knew, and his mouth was stretched into a pleased smirk as he eased a third finger inside and hit the angel’s prostate dead on multiple times, other hand now used to push the ass a bit away and stretch one of the pretty cheeks so he had a perfect view of how the little angel came, little hole uncontrollably twitching and leaking even more. Chanyeol wondered if he could make the little thing squirt another time, picturing it to look nothing less than delicious. This was already a sight to behold, Baekhyun slumping forward while he moaned, almost falling face flat against his crotch again, not that he would mind, but he made sure to support the poor thing properly. Pulling his fingers out, releasing a wave of slick with that move that dropped onto his shirt and immediately started running down the angel’s thick thighs and onto his little balls.  
„S-so… g-good!“ Baekhyun whimpered and Chanyeol almost cooed if not for the fact that the angel’s wings started to deliciously darken and so he chuckled instead. Watching amusement as he helped the babe gently down from his face and onto the platform as he spread his legs for the tiny thing to fit in between. Baekhyun seemed already spent but he didn’t plan on stopping, could clearly sense the continuous arousal on the angel. He would not let the angel touch the ground without his wings drained into pitch black. 

„Oh, would you look at that?“ Chanyeol noticed as he looked down at his jacket and shirt, noticing how the babe must have shot his load on there too, for his chest was splattered in little white sticky fluid. It amused him to no end seeing Baekhyun blush upon seeing it.  
„I-i am so s-sorry!!“ He apologized, almost a bit too hasty even though he was still catching his breath as he pressed his head against his thigh yet again, dangerously close to his still hard cock. Watching throughly embarrassed how Chanyeol shed his jacket and smoothly got rid of the tight striped shirt too, revealing a toned chest and his hard abs. Baekhyun continued to flush even more despite his own naked state, he had never seen a man’s chest like that! The devil only continued to smirk.  
„Don’t worry, pretty angel. We’ll clean that later, huh? For now I am more interested in continuing to make you and me feel good.“ The spark in Baekhyun’s eyes was almost too much, too oblivious for Chanyeol to believe, he couldn’t believe he got such an eager and pure thing at his disposal.  
„Fe-feel good?“ He meekly asked, watched as Chanyeol looked at him and then a spot behind him, not knowing it was his little wings, and then back at him.  
„Yes, you liked sitting on my cock, right?“ The angel lowered his eyes to the devil’s crotch, nodding and unconsciously licking his lips.  
„How about you bounce back on? Your little pussy felt so good around it.“ 

He did not know just /how/ good in felt apparently, for the little creature scrambled onto his lap in seconds, arms wrapped around his neck and juicy thighs snuggly fitting against his hips.  
„P-please Y-yeollie.“ He begged, eyes big as he looked up at the demon, looked into those strange discolored eyes and took in this devilish smirk. Large hands grabbed his ass, eliciting a whimper cut off by a moan as he pressed him down on his cock immediately. Even with all the fingers and his tongue and him being inside of the angel just a few moments prior, he was still so /tight/, the pussy swallowing him up so desperately. Chanyeol groaned as he felt the heat around him, the velvety walls of an angel doing wonders on his fat cock. In his prior sleepy state he hadn’t felt that much but now that he was cully conscious, Baekhyun so willingly on his lap, he came to realize how good it was.  
„Fuck, little one, you really feel like heaven.“  
Baekhyun was not capable of understanding what Chanyeol said. He could hear it, yes, but his mind was already consumed by the devilish cock in his pussy so his brain could not register an words. As impatient as he was, he immediately started to move his hips and if it wasn’t for the sinfully good sensations it gave Chanyeol, he would have gone so far as to describe the movements as /adorable/, for the little babe was bouncing desperately on his cock. He was so unexperienced and Chanyeol lived for it, literally. 

Little whimpers of „P-Plea… Please“ left the rosy lips, little frustrated tears in his eyes, searching in Chanyeol’s for guidance because no matter what he did, it would not hit the right spot how he wanted it!! The taller contemplated on making the smaller beg in order for him to take control, showing him how to do it properly but he figured with how the little one’s wings were already covered in black by half, he had all the time to make the pretty thing say all kinds of filthy things for his amusement.  
So in an act of mercy, he chuckled at that, his large hands came to grab his hips, making the pretty thing still and choke on a moan as he now used both his hands to push the boy down as well as his own hips to fuck into the pussy. Groaning loudly at how good it felt to use the pretty hole like that, making Baekhyun whimper and grip his neck tighter as he buried his face in his neck.  
„Y-yeollie~“ He moaned over and over and Chanyeol couldn’t help but get rougher and harder with every thrust, almost hammering into him and pushing him down quite hardly.  
How could he not with those angelic and innocent little whimpers? Those little moans and pleas for more. To make him feel good, do it as much as he liked it? 

He didn’t knew the purest part of heaven could be that sinful. 

Chanyeol found that there was something he really liked doing. It was filthy but so satisfying seeing the little angel cumming over and over. He was so cute bouncing on his lap, spilling all over himself as the devil ruthlessly fucked into him. The poor babe didn’t had much endurance due to his inexperienced self and even if Chanyeol had slept really long he was in an excellent shape to make Baekhyun whimper and cry out his name as he clenched around him over and over. Little hands clutching onto him as he pushed him over the edge again and again. It was such a pretty sight, the little thing moving his hips together with him but soon grew tired, little legs not strong enough. He had already cum three times by then and Chanyeol decided to have mercy and make it easier for him. So Baekhyun found himself on his hands and knees, with his head lowered down so he didn’t had to hold himself up. The thick cock entered him again and the angel honestly wanted it to never leave his little pussy ever again, for it felt way too delicious, the way it was piercing into him, stretching his insides so deliciously. Punctuating that one spot over and over and he briefly thought about how sore he would get tomorrow, how there would be marks on his hips and probably on his ass from Chanyeol’s abdomen meeting it like that be he couldn’t care. Only cared about this man filling him up and whispering all these things in his ears that would make him blush and make his stomach coil so pleasantly. The little angel not realizing how sin was consuming him and how it darkened his wings.

And they darkened so beautifully, Chanyeol thought as he watched the pretty arched back from above the petite figure. His hand reached out to touch them, almost tenderly, pleased to see how the spot he touched with his fingers would darken even faster, creating a circle around his digit that would bleed out in pitch black. Baekhyun moaned at the touch.  
Right, angel wings were very sensitive. 

The tall demon would lick his lips and sped up his thrusts, wanting to come soon, too, filling the pure creature with his seed, spurred on by the darkened little wings. The white mop of hear would move cutely with his movements and he had Baekhyun beg under him for something the little babe didn’t even knew himself. Oh, Chanyeol couldn’t wait to teach him all the filthy things, making the oh so pure angel aware of his sin and how good it was to give into it. Heaven was so tediously boring, he could not believe how the realm of angels endured it with all their rules and protocols - and delicious little vixen’s like Baekhyun. How could no one in heaven look at him and have their wings darken at filthy thoughts about defiling the pretty thing?  
The devil could barely hold himself back as he drilled into the the pure thing, feeling his orgasm building up and he snaked one of his hands around Baekhyun’s hips, large hand palming the little cock between his legs that was so painfully hard it made Chanyeol smirk. It was so cute and small and only little touch had Baekhyun mewling and coming for a fourth time right into the palm as the taller pushed in a few last times before he finally came too with a loud groan. It had the angel shaking even more, little ass in the air and back arched so prettily as he filled him up, grinding into him, Baekhyun crying from oversensitivity and the sheer force of his own orgasm. Petite body spent from all the prior times and how the demon had used him, he had been a virgin not even a hour ago after all. 

The demon lost his control for only the blink of an eye as he was lost in his own never ending pleasure of filling and corrupting a creation of god with his seed, but it was enough to release his own wings. Large and pitch black feathers growing out backbone, the span wife enough to envelope the pretty angel easily. But he didn’t. Still, they made the whole scene only that more obscene. When Chanyeol noticed he couldn’t bring himself to care much, only smirk down at the pale body that was panting below him, much smaller wings now completely drained into darkness. Being pleased was an understatement.

Baekhyun was still not able to comprehend the different feelings that consumed his body. All those heavenly sensations, being full of the man that he had so foolishly awoken. The little thing smiled droopily as he pressed his cheek against the hard platform he was laying on, eyes closed and not caring about how uncomfortable it would be in a few moments. The large hands on his hips and his still twitching and spent cock so comforting. He figured he could catch his breath for a few seconds, he heard himself whining for a bit when he felt Chanyeol pulling out of him, something running between his thighs and he squirmed. A dark chuckle erupted behind him, followed by the words „cute“ muttered in an amused tone. Baekhyun smiled a bit to himself, he liked being called cute! 

The little thing’s world was shattered, however, as he opened his eyes, now looking beside him and what he found was a feather. It wasn’t uncommon to see them, given that he had wings that shed them sometimes. It was larger than the ones he had himself. This also wasn’t that uncommon, some taller angels had larger feathers, too that he saw sometimes.  
The thing about it was its color. It was black. Pitch black.

Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide in shock and he turned his head a bit, just slightly, only to find himself almost fully enveloped by large, black wings. That only meant one thing. But… but it couldn’t be… right? The little thing was shaking by the time he looked back, looked into those strange and discolored eyes and he couldn’t understand. But it still made sense in a very distant way. Chanyeol’s smirk was smug and dark, expectant as his hand wandered towards his thigh and Baekhyun flinched away, only fingertips of the, newfound dangerous, man now on his skin and he couldn’t bring himself to fully draw away from the touches. Baekhyun couldn’t fathom it, it had all felt so good!! Did he fall for a demon? For a descendant of hell? How was that possible? Hell was sealed for hundreds of years, way before he was even created!  
Chanyeol remained silent, a sick part of him liked watching the babe struggle in conflict. The fact that he had fallen into sin, but also the fact that he liked it. His eyes wandered to the angel’s own set of wings for a split second and Baekhyun noticed. He stilled once again, realization once again fell down on the boy like a heavy set of stones and the angel crooked his head a bit so he could see the tips of his own little feathers and he paled. A stark and adorable contrast to the pitch black that Baekhyun realized was adorning his wings.

Hot tears were already forming on the little angel’s eyes, for he could not understand how something like this could have happened. He had never thought about sin once in his life! This hadn’t felt like sin!! In a wave of panic and guilt, he finally drew away from the man despite what is body told him, scrambled away from the platform and stumbled a few steps away from him.  
Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in surprise at what unfolded in front of him. It was not the sight of a crying angel, he had seen those a thousand of times in his lifespan that measured an eternity. It was not how the little angel was now kneeling onto the hard ground, how he could see his own fingerprints blooming on little hips and cum running down his thighs, little ass facing him. No. 

It was the fact that the angel’s were not black anymore. They were white. 

In fact they were whiter than he had ever seen wings could be. Midst the dimly lit cave and the strange red lights, the wings seemed to be a source of brightness on its one. That was strange, very strange. He had never seen an angel come back from any kind of sin, no matter how small it would have been. And adultery with the devil himself was more than just a small sin. Chanyeol crooked his head as he shuffled to the end of the platform and stood up, casually zipping up his pants, the only piece of clothing that remained on his body during their encounter. He was not one for sympathy, but the little angel seemed miserable with the way he was pressing his little hands against his face and just wailed. Sobs and hiccups escaping his lips as he reflected on what apparently was sin. It was adorable, how could this pretty thing not know? You can’t be that pure, right? But with the way his wings shined almost obscenely bright, as to mock Chanyeol and his determination to darken the feathers, he wasn’t that surprised. Something about the little babe must be very special, indeed. 

Baekhyun did not notice how the tall demon approached him, how his steps echoed onto the hard ground and the empty walls, for he was way too invested in the loss of his pretty wings! It was only when he felt fingertips on his shoulders that he jumped, knowing it was Chanyeol, the demon, that touched him. The contact was only for so much of a second but it gave the demon what he deemed as a necessity to understand. He smirked down at the angel while Baekhyun’s lips were trembling as he turned around slightly. It was mostly the confusion about how this was possible than actual guilt of falling into sin. He wasn’t that fat into processing his situation yet and Chanyeol wouldn’t let him reach that point.  
The angel did not like that smile that the man showed him, he seemed too satisfied for his miserable situation so a pout formed onto his lips. This was not fair, especially not the feeling that would rise in his middle upon seeing Chanyeol look at him like that.  
„Why are you looking like this?“ He cried, little fist rubbing tears away as his little voice complained. It sounded adorable, honestly.  
„Why shouldn’t it?“ Chanyeol replied simply, loving how the little angel pouted even more and looked up at a him like a little kitty that tried to look fierce. For the record, he wasn’t successful at all.  
„Are you proud?“ The pretty thing wailed while he looked at Chanyeol’s wings. Large and black.  
„That you stole my beautiful wings and turned them b-….bla…black…“ Baekhyun couldn’t even bring himself to say the world properly, in heaven it was rarely used! It was a taboo! He hiccuped some more upon realizing that he could never return to heaven.  
„Did I really?“ 

Baekhyun was no time left to wonder after those words, for Chanyeol raised his hand and snapped his finger. Upon the /snap/ a large mirror appeared in front of Baekhyun and Chanyeol, it was heavy and looked impressing with a golden frame and intriguing lines. The angel turned his head upon seeing that the demon had summoned something.  
He tried ignoring Chanyeols’ reflection standing behind his little kneeling frame, but how could he not look when he was topless in those tight fitting shiny pants and those /large/ black wings. He flushed and of course the devil saw it in the little one’s reflection but what was a blush was soon replaced with wide eyes and an open hanging mouth as the angel found his own reflection.  
His naked form couldn’t even embarrass him, he had never seen himself naked like that, but he just could not pay attention. All of his focus went to his wings. His…. white wings. He swore they had been pitch black just a minute ago, darker than heaven could ever be at night. But now, they were glowing like always, looking like those of a healthy little angel. Like they should. Like how they had looked his whole life. 

Big and surprised eyes now raised again as he locked gazes with Chanyeol through the mirror. „H… how….“ He asked, not knowing if the question was aimed towards himself or the demon. Chanyeol smirked, ignoring his question.  
„Now pay attention, little one.“ He ordered and Baekhyun couldn’t help but finding himself obeying instantly, looking back at himself as he saw the tall man slowly bend down and approach his face with his hand. He found finger’s curling around his jaw and squeaked when his wings darkened again. 

Baekhyun was scared at the suddenness of it and turned his head, little hands wrapping around Chanyeol’s leg as he buried his face against it to shield himself from looking at the mirror again. The demon chuckled, patiently waiting for the frightened angel to look again. Only then would he withdraw his hand again so Baekhyun could see how they turned white again as the devil’s fingers left his skin. 

„Well, aren’t you a very special little thing?“ Chanyeol asked, seeing how the smaller’s tears had stopped and he now looked up at the demon as if to wait for more words, more guidance. For something. He crouched down to the little babe, large wings enveloping them almost in a circle and Baekhyun looked left and right cautiously before facing the demon again.  
„S… s-special?“ He asked, confused, head crooked to the side and it made Chanyeol want to push him onto the ground to fuck him again, but he restrained himself.  
„Yes. I don’t know exactly what little gift your precious god gave you, but it seems that sin does not exist for you.“ That strangely made sense to Baekhyun, he had heard that an angel would realize a sin right after it was done, if they were lucky right in the process of it, but he hadn’t felt anything. He never had in his whole life! Maybe that was the reason.  
„But why are they turning white upon your touch, Y-yeollie.?“ Baekhyun asked and it greatly satisfied Chanyeol being called by this nickname. The angel was no longer afraid of him or resented him in any form. 

„I am nothing but sin, little Baekhyunnie. So it seems my touch reflects my heritage on your pretty wings. But only for as long as our skin is connected.“ The angel was intrigued by that. That meant he could return to heaven, right? And he could …. do that again, right? His little fingers came up, almost a bit too shy given the fact that he had did many filthy things with those fingers today, and hesitantly placed them on Chanyeol’s cheek. The demon’s eyes darkened at the gesture, because of the the white feathers would turn black again. Baekhyun now turned his head to look at their reflection, found his bare and pale skin against Chanyeol’s bare chest and the dark pants. But also against his own black wings.  
The fear faded away easily, as he watched while taking his hand away again only to place it back multiple times. Until he giggled, it almost seemed like a game and he enjoyed it greatly! Chanyeol chuckled upon seeing the angel with a smile, playing so innocently with what seemed to be a malfunction in whatever god’s power must have been. He was not complaining. Baekhyun could be very useful. 

His large hand came now down to Baekhyun’s plump ass, staining the wings permanently now so even with the angel withdrawing his dainty finger’s from his face. Baekhyun was not complaining, the darkness against his skin was so satisfying and the demon’s handy felt so good against his skin. So warm, so hot, so satisfying. Especially when it wandered between his legs and circled his puffy rim, reminding him of how he had filled that hole not long ago. 

Chanyeol’s face came close to his now and Baekhyun felt kisses on his cheeks. Almost like those kissed on the cheek he liked to exchange with his best friend in heaven, a pretty angel that went by the name of Kyungsoo! But their kisses weren’t as filthy at what the demon was doing, slowly finding his way to his mouth and Baekhyun already greeted him with willing lips as he kissed them. The little thing moaned as thick fingers grazed his abused little pussy. Chanyeol smirked against his lips.  
„How about you stick with me, little one? You can return to heaven whenever you want, but you can always come to me and I show you how satisfying black wings can be.“ He offered and Baekhyun didn’t need to answer verbally, for his reply was to eagerly kiss the demon back, pressing his little body against the broad chest as he felt large, dark feathers brushed against his skin. He was not scared or appalled at all. 

How could it be bad, if it felt so good?


End file.
